She's Back
by allidiane23
Summary: Rory is a Hayden. Lorelai married Chris when she got pregnant, but had twins, Rory and her brother Kevin. Rory's the heiress, Kevin's not. Lorelai and Kevin hate her, so boarding school here we come. More specifically, Australia. PDLD
1. Chapter 1

Rory is a Hayden. Lorelai married Chris when she got pregnant, but had twins, Rory and her brother Kevin. Though, she and Kevin are both the heiress and heir to the Gilmore Group and Hayden Law Firm, Rory tends to be ignored. Kevin gets the attention from his parents more, though Rory is liked more with the grandparents. What happens when Rory gets sick of it?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rory," Kevin Hayden yelled up the stairs of his Hartford mansion. He didn't have time to be late today. He was wearing his Chilton uniform; blue blazer with the Chilton crest on it and gray slacks. It was also paired with a blue tie.

"Coming, I'm coming," Rory said, emerging down the stairs. She was wearing her Chilton regulation uniform, as was her brother. Her outfit consisted of a blue pleated skirt and white button-down shirt with the Chilton crest on it. She had also stolen one of her brother's ties to complete her ensemble. Her long, curly hair was flowing down her back and her sapphire blue eyes shone with excitement.

"It's the last day of 8th grade, Ror. Come on, I don't want to be late," he said, faking enthusiasm. He and his friends were going to pull something on his sister and their cousin, Paris Gellar, because they thought that they were too uptight.

"God, when are you ever excited about school?" she said sarcastically. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They had to go to the office," he said, shrugging. Their father, Christopher Hayden, had taken over their grandfather's law firm and their mother, Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden, was the CEO of the Gilmore Group.

"Okay, let's go, then," she said, heading out the door to their car and driver. "Hello, Martin," she said, greeting their long-time driver.

"Miss Hayden, Mr. Hayden," he said, greeting both of the teenagers.

They both got in the car and rode to the school in silence. When they got out, Kevin went to greet his friends, Logan Huntzberger, Tristan DuGrey, and Colin McCrae. Rory, on the other hand, went on into the school to find her cousin/best friend, Paris Gellar, and her other two friends, Louise Grant and Madeline Lynn. All of these kids were rich heirs and heiresses that could rule the world if they wanted to, as they had the power and money to do it.

"Paris," Rory said, hugging her best friend. "Maddy, Louise," she hugged her other two friends. "I have big time news," she said, her excitement shining through.

"What is it?" Madeline said, as she was always excited and bubbly.

"I finally convinced Mom and Dad to send me to boarding school," she said happily.

Everyone's faces showed sadness. They all hugged her again.

"Ror, I'm going to miss you," Madeline said, starting to tear up.

"Don't worry, Maddy. We'll see each other sometimes," Rory promised her.

"Hayden, I'm spending every holiday with you at that school or here, I don't care. You're my family and I know that Lorelai, Christopher, and Kevin won't bother to," Paris spat bitterly. She didn't even try to hide her dislike for her aunt, uncle, and other cousin. Rory was basically her only family, as her parents were never around either.

"I know, Par," Rory said, hugging her again. "We'll be together every summer, Christmas, Thanksgiving, and spring break, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that," Paris said laughing, wiping away the lone tear that escaped.

"You girls okay?" Kevin asked, coming up behind them.

"Yeah, we're fine," Rory said before any of the girls could open their mouths. She gave them a look that said 'stay quiet, he doesn't know anything about it' so they did just that.

"Good, we're going to be late to class," Kevin said, going ahead with the rest of the guys to their first period history class.

"He doesn't know?" Paris questioned Rory the minute that the boys were out of hearing.

"No, I leave in three months, but you and Grandma Emily, and I are spending the summer in Europe, so he'll know when I don't come back," Rory said, shrugging. She didn't really like her brother either; he was never that nice to her.

"Well, honey, you have it better than some of us," Louise said, shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked her, confused.

"Honey, your dad loves you," Paris said, with a roll of her eyes."I can actually stand him now because he treats you better than the other two."

"And your grandparents absolutely adore you," Madeline said, grinning.

"We should get to class," Rory mumbled, as they started to walk in that direction. "I know they do, but Mom and Kev don't, that's the problem," she muttered, putting up a wall so that they couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"Rory, honey, just let it go," Paris said, rubbing her back. "The day is almost over and you won't have to see Kevin or your mom for a few years."

"You're right, Par," Rory said, walking into class, and having no idea what was in store for her and Paris.

**A/N: Good, Bad? Anyone with ideas? More to come soon and there will be plenty of not so new characters introduced in a different way! R&R! Give me some ideas about where to go with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rory is a Hayden. Lorelai married Chris when she got pregnant, but had twins, Rory and her brother Kevin. Though, she and Kevin are both the heiress and heir to the Gilmore Group and Hayden Law Firm, Rory tends to be ignored. Kevin gets the attention from his parents more, though Rory is liked more with the grandparents. What happens when Rory gets sick of it? Rogan!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Curley-Q: No, this is not a repost. This is a story that I have just come up with on my own.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Rory, honey, just let it go," Paris said, rubbing her back. "The day is almost over and you won't have to see Kevin or your mom for a few years."_

_"You're right, Par," Rory said, walking into class, and having no idea what was in store for her and Paris._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first classes flew by quickly and the group soon found themselves in free period. All of the girls, except Madeline, and all of the boys, except Colin, were in this class, and only them. The teacher didn't bother to watch them, as they would just get away with whatever they did, anyway. This class was the time that the boys planned on executing their plan.

The bell rang that signaled class to begin. The boys all nodded at each other and went over to the girls' desks. Tristan grabbed Paris' books and papers, Logan grabbed Rory's, and Kevin grabbed Louise's.

When they had gotten to the front of the room, by the teacher's desk, Colin came bursting in with all of the books from each girl's locker. Madeline came rushing in behind him, screaming at all of the boys to stop, as they had her books too and Colin had already told her the plan.

"Kevin, what the hell are you doing?" Rory asked. Her voice was surprisingly calm.

Kevin looked back at her from their position, where they were putting all of the things into a large metal bin that Logan had dragged in. "We're burning your books," he said, shrugging as Tristan put a lit match in the bin, making flames shoot out.

"Paris, let's go," Rory said in that same emotionless tone, standing up and pulling her phone out to text message Martin. "Paris, please," she pleaded, as she noticed Paris just sitting, glaring at the boys. "We're going to do something that we regret."

Paris finally gave up and stood by Rory, pulling her purse from the back of her chair. "Fine," she said bitterly.

When they got to the door, they turned around to look where the boys were standing, frozen in shock. They had expected the girls to make a scene.

"See you in a few years, boys," Rory said, blowing a kiss that way, before turning on her heel and walking out the door with Paris.

Once they were out of the room, Louise pulled out her cell phone, pressed the speed dial one, and sat it on her desk, waiting patiently.

Rory and Paris were almost to the car when she heard her phone ring. "It's Louise," she told Paris, flipping it open. She didn't greet her, as she figured it was for her and Paris to listen. She put it on speaker and began listening to the new conversation.

"Louise, what did she say?" they could hear Kevin asking, his voice strained.

"Why I don't know what you're talking about Kevin," Louise replied in a sweet tone. The two girls laughed as they got in the car and headed toward Rory's mansion. When Rory sent Martin that message, she told him to take her and Paris to her house first, then to Paris' to get their bags. They would then go to the elder Gilmore's mansion to start their Europe trip early.

"You know what he's talking about Grant, so spill," Colin said, impatiently.

"She said that she'll see you all in a few years," Louise told them, laughing with Madeline.

"What did she mean by _in a few years_?" Logan asked, trying to make her get to the point.

"One second," she said sweetly, holding up her finger to the confused boys. She grabbed her phone and put it to her ear, whispering so that only Madeline could hear the conversation. "Can I tell them?"

"Go ahead," Rory said, as she and Paris fought the giggles that were coming on from hearing this conversation.

Louise turned back to the boys and announced, "Rory's going to boarding school."

The boys stared at her, confused and then shocked. "Why?" Tristan asked at the same time that Kevin asked, "Where?"

"Rory, sweetie, where are you going?" Madeline asked, grabbing the phone from Louise's hand, as she perched on the desk beside the girl.

"Australia," Rory replied to her softly, as she knew the girl would not take the news well. Paris gave her a questioning glance, lifting an eyebrow, put stopped once she realized why Rory was going so far away.

"She's going to Au-" Madeline began, but realized what Rory had told her. "You're going to Australia?" she screamed into the phone.

"What?" the four boys yelled at the same time.

"Put me on speaker, please, Maddy," Rory said, softly, sighing as Paris clapped her hands together, ready for round two.

"Yes, I'm going to Australia," she told them through the phone.

"Why, Ror," Kevin asked, confused. He was pretty sure that she had no reason to go away, so he was completely caught off-guard.

"Because of you and Lorelai, you jackass," Paris screamed at him through the phone, causing the boys to render speechless again. It also caused the girls to laugh, as they had been waiting on Paris' outburst for a few years now.

"Par," Rory said in a warning tone, not wanting her to do it now. "Not now."

"No, Rory, we are going to do it now," Paris said in a forceful tone, causing Rory to roll her eyes, but shut up nonetheless. "Now, listen to me, Kevin. I've put up with Rory coming to my house in the middle of the night these past few years, crying because of something you've pulled or something that Lorelai said, or didn't say. I'm not going to do it anymore. I'm tired of you tormenting her and I'm tired of Lorelai ignoring her. Your father and both sets of grandparents are the only ones in your family that I can tolerate, and if you know what's good for you, you'll stop. Other than that, I'll see you in three months. Rory and I are leaving for Europe right now. Maddy, Louise, we'll call."

When Paris finished her rant, she flipped the phone shut. Rory was looking at her with a mixture of appreciation and grief in her eyes and Paris was angry at Kevin and Lorelai for causing it. "Ror, you'll be fine, I promise," she told her as they pulled into the driveway of the Hayden mansion.

"God, I hope so Paris," she said, climbing out of the car behind Paris and going into the house to get her bags.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The four boys were sitting stunned from Paris' rant. They had to sit down right after she started because it was too much. Kevin looked angry and in denial about what she said. Logan looked upset that Kevin and Lorelai had done that much to Rory. Tristan and Colin were just sitting there, in a mixture of admiration and fear in their eyes of Paris' ability to do that.

Madeline and Louise, on the other hand, were laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their cheeks. "I…can't….believe….she actually…..did that," Louise choked out through her fits of laughter.

"I know…she's been….saying…that…she's going to do….that for…years," Madeline said, the same way.

This seemed to wake the guys up.

"Louise, Madeline, what the hell are you talking about?" Kevin asked.

"What part do you mean, Kev?" Louise asked, sarcastically. She didn't like him or Lorelai either, neither did Madeline.

"What do you mean that Paris has been saying that she was going to tell me off for years?" he asked, curiously. He had no idea what he had done to get on the bad side of all of these girls.

Louise rolled her eyes and Madeline scoffed at his remark. He really didn't have any idea about the pain that he caused Rory. "Kevin, Rory has been coming to our houses, especially Paris' for years when you make fun of her, or do something. She comes every time that Lorelai pays attention to you, but none to her," Madeline said, matter-of-factly.

"You guys do that stuff to her?" Tristan asked Kevin incredulously. He had no idea that Lorelai and Kevin behaved that way. He always thought that they were a close-knit family, but he was apparently wrong.

"None of that is true," Kevin lied, even though they all knew it was true.

"You're saying that when your grandparents chose her as heiress over you that you didn't go insane. You're saying that when your mother found out about a party that Rory threw, but you took the credit, that she congratulated Rory, and not just you?" Louise asked, incredulously. She knew that all of these things were true, as she had been present for almost every time this happened.

Madeline continued her little speech. "You're saying that whenever you do something good or even bad, that your mother doesn't listen to everything that you say, and actually asks Rory things about her life? You're saying that every time that she does something good, the only people that notice her aren't your father and your grandparents, besides us?"

By now, Kevin started to get angrier. "You have no right saying those things," he bellowed so loudly that the room became quiet. "She deserved everything. She always had to be the perfect, shy, quiet book worm. I actually have a life."

The two girls glared at him and grabbed their purses. "Well, I hope that's a nice one," Louise said, walking out of the door with Madeline at her heels.

"WHAT?" Kevin yelled at Tristan, Colin, and Logan, who were staring at him like he had two heads.

"I can't believe that your mom does those things," Colin said, shaking his head. He had always liked Lorelai and thought that she was a sweet woman who doted on _both_ of her children.

"Neither can I," Kevin replied, lying as though he was sad. He figured that since he didn't get to be the heir, he deserved all of the attention that his mother gave him.

"_Wonder what would happen if Rory decides to come back from her adventure early?" _was the thought that the other three boys had in their heads.

**R&R please!!! I need more story ideas! Not sure what I want to happen, though I have a general picture. If you want to tell me your views, I would greatly appreciate it!! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rory is a Hayden. Lorelai married Chris when she got pregnant, but had twins, Rory and her brother Kevin. Though, she and Kevin are both the heiress and heir to the Gilmore Group and Hayden Law Firm, Rory tends to be ignored. Kevin gets the attention from his parents more, though Rory is liked more with the grandparents. What happens when Rory gets sick of it? Rogan!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_I can't believe that your mom does those things," Colin said, shaking his head. He had always liked Lorelai and thought that she was a sweet woman who doted on both of her children._

_"Neither can I," Kevin replied, lying as though he was sad. He figured that since he didn't get to be the heir, he deserved all of the attention that his mother gave him. _

_"_Wonder what would happen if Rory decides to come back from her adventure early?"_ was the thought that the other three boys had in their heads. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I'm putting it to a vote, because I can't decide. Send me a review and let me know if you want Rory to be with Finn or Logan! **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory and Paris had gone back to both of their houses and gotten all of their bags, which added together made 16. They were now standing on the doorstep of the Gilmore mansion, arguing about who would ring the bell, while their bags were being unloaded from the car.

"Rory, you do it," Paris whined.

"Paris, this is ridiculous," Rory stated, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"That's why you should just ring the bell," Paris said, rolling her eyes and leaning on the column next to her. "It's your turn anyway."

"Paris," Rory whined. "We are not going to argue about this," she said insistently.

"Then just ring the bell," Paris demanded.

"No," Rory said defiantly.

"No what?" Emily asked innocently from the open doorway in front of the girls. She and Francine were both standing there looking highly amused. They had both been drinking tea when they heard the car pull up and had listened to the whole argument from the other side of the closed door.

"Grandma, don't do that to us," Paris said, her heart racing.

Emily and Francine laughed at them. "Sorry," they both coughed out.

"Wait a minute," Francine said, halting all laughter. She looked at the two girls in front of her and asked, "What on earth are you doing here?"

The two girls hesitated slightly before Rory gave in and told them what had happened. Both of the girls walked past the Emily and Francine, who were still frozen on the doorway in shock, and into the living room.

Both of the women at the doorway quickly recovered and let the driver carry in all of the girls' luggage. When they walked into the living room, they found Rory and Paris sitting on the couch.

"So we're leaving for Europe?" Rory asked, eagerly.

Francine smiled and looked at Emily, who just nodded. "It seems we are," she told them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The summer passed quickly and it was now the end of August. Rory would be leaving the next morning, so she and Paris were in her room, packing. Paris was also spending the night and going to the airport to see Rory off.

"Still no word from Kevin?" Paris asked Rory, sitting on the bed.

"No, he and the boys are still MIA," Rory told her, folding another top and putting it in her fifth suitcase. The other four had already been shipped and Rory was just leaving the rest in Hartford.

Kevin, Logan, Colin, and Tristan had gone gallivanting through Europe, also, but the girls hadn't run into them. Rory hadn't spoken to her brother since that day at school, but had talked to each of his friends. Colin, Tristan, and Logan had all called to apologize to all of the girls for what had happened. After that though, they hadn't heard from a single one of them. Madeline and Louise had joined the girls in Paris for their last month, but they had gone their separate ways when the plane had landed.

"He and Lorelai aren't coming tomorrow, are they?" Paris asked, knowingly.

"No, at least I know that Lorelai isn't. But, Kevin most likely isn't," Rory said, nonchalantly. "I just don't care anymore."

Paris looked at Rory skeptically, before widening her eyes when she knew that Rory was telling her the truth. She squealed, a very un-Paris thing to do, and grabbed Rory in a tight hug.

"I-oh-uh, thanks Paris," Rory said awkwardly. She didn't really understand Paris' reaction all that much.

Paris let go of her and rolled her eyes. "I'm proud of you," she told Rory, smiling a true smile that reached her eyes.

"Thanks, Par," Rory said, still a little shocked from Paris' reactions. "Your advice really helped me let go, though."

"Anytime cuz," Paris said, sitting back on the bed.

Rory put her last pair of Bermuda shorts in her bag and zipped it shut. "All done," she stated proudly.

Paris had been about to say something, but Rory's personal land line rang. Instead of handing Rory the phone, Paris just turned it on speaker.

"Hayden," Rory answered in a bored tone, causing Paris to chuckle.

_"Rory, it's your grandmother,"_ the voice of Francine Hayden was heard through the machine.

"Hello, Granny," Rory said politely.

_"I'm here also, Rory,"_ Emily Gilmore said, also. She and Francine were using the speaker phone in Straub's home office.

"So am I," Paris said laughing. It was amazing how much Lorelai trash-talked her mother, but Paris, Rory, and even Marissa, Paris' mother and Emily's daughter, didn't have a problem with her. They were all very good friends, including Francine.

_"Oh, good, we won't have to make two calls now,"_ Francine joked, laughing lightly.

"What's up guys?" Rory asked skeptically, exchanging a look with Paris. They both loved these two women dearly, but the two of them liked to plot and scheme. The bad thing was that they were terribly good at it.

_"Nothing like that, Rory,"_ Emily said quickly, knowing what Rory was thinking. Rory and Paris exchanged another look before Emily began talking again. _"We only wanted you to know that we're holding a small gathering for Rory's departure this evening."_

"How small?" Paris asked tentatively, knowing how often these women threw parties.

_"Between 50 and sixty people,"_ Francine admitted.

"Okay," Rory agreed after Paris nodded. This surprised both Emily and Francine, who thought that they would have to beg her to come.

_"Really?"_ Emily asked excitedly.

"It's not like we're older and can do anything else," Paris said bluntly.

_"Quite a point,"_ Francine said.

"Whose house is it at?" Rory asked, not knowing if it was at the Hayden mansion or the Gilmore mansion.

_"Our house, dear,"_ Francine said softly. She then added, _"We plan to give you your presents, also."_

"I have presents," Rory asked like an excited little kid.

_"Well we couldn't very wells send you off without gifts, now could we?"_ Emily said; Rory and Paris could hear her grin through the phone.

_"There's also something else that you need to know,"_ Francine added, hesitantly.

"What's wrong, Granny?" Paris asked, afraid that the answer would somehow involve the four stooges and Lorelai.

_"Lorelai got a hold of Kevin and his friends,"_ Emily spat out, furiously.

"Oh no," Rory said, collapsing face-down on her bed next to Paris, who was now shaking with anger.

_"Yes, and now they'll be attending,"_ Francine said, in the same furious tone that Emily used. They knew how awful both Lorelai, Kevin, and his friends treated Rory, as she had shown up at their houses sometimes also.

"Please say that I can tell all of them off again," Paris said, still shaking with anger, but her voice kept calm.

"Paris, not in front of people," Rory said sharply. "Now, Grandma, Granny, how long will we have to stay?"

"I think that an hour and half or maybe two hours is plenty," Francine said, warmly. "We'll send a limo to pick you girls up at six." With that statement, they were disconnected.

Rory looked at Paris and said, "Let's pick out our dresses and start getting ready, Par. It's four now."

Paris nodded and they both went to Rory's expansive closet and scoured through the rows of clothes that were there. Paris ended up picking out a strapless, black BCBG dress that ended about four or five inches above her knees. It was tightly fitted at the top, but the skirt flared out. She paired with it a black Dolce & Gabbana clutch and strappy, black Manolo Blahniks. She had brushed on light make-up and left her straight blond hair down.

Rory, on the other hand, was wearing a blue, halter BCBG dress. It was loosely fitted and had elastic around the hem at the bottom, making it stay in place. It ended at the same place that Paris' did and she paired it with a Michael Kors silver clutch and strappy, silver Jimmy Choos. She also had on light make-up and wore her curly brown ringlets down. Heads were going to turn when these two fifteen year olds walked into the room.

Just as they got to the bottom of the stairs, a knock on the door signaled the arrival of the limo. The ride there was a silent one, as the two girls were deep in thought. Rory was thinking about boarding school and the people that she'd meet, while Paris was thinking about the many different ways that she could kill Kevin. Their thoughts were put on hold, however, as they arrived at the Hayden mansion. There were many foreign and expensive cars parked out front.

The driver got out and went around the car to open the door. Paris got out first and Rory followed. They made their way quickly to the door, which was opened by a maid before they could open it themselves.

"There's Grandma," Paris muttered, as she and Rory made their way through the crowd. Emily was surrounded by many friends of hers.

"Might as well get the rounds over with," Rory said, putting her society mask in place like Paris had just done.

Emily spotted them as they made their way to her. She turned to them and gave both of them a kiss on each cheek. "Rory, Paris, I would like you to meet some friends of mine," she told both of the girls.

Standing beside her was a blond couple, also known as Logan's parents. The blond couple beside them was Tristan's parents, while the dark-haired man and the blond woman standing next to them were Colin's father and his seventh blond trophy wife. There were also three couples that neither of the girls had ever met before. One was a dark-haired man and a blond woman, the other was a dark-haired man and woman. The last couple, however, was tanned and exotic-looking, with dark hair.

"You, of course know Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger, as well as Ethan and Katherine DuGrey, Phillip McCrae and his new wife, Jessica," Emily said, her society smile firmly in place.

"Yes, of course, how are you?" Rory said politely.

"Very well," Mitchum said, forcing a smile. He had never really liked that the girl didn't want anything to do with Logan. It was commonly known that she would be the heiress to both the Hayden and Gilmore fortunes. She would be a good match for a Huntzberger.

"I'd also like you to meet Finnegan Rothschild the First, his wife Phillipa Morgan-Rothschild, David and Amelia Vanderbilt, and Alan and Miranda Bergdorf," Emily introduced, gesturing to each of the three new couples.

"It's very nice to meet you," Paris said, smiling.

"Same to you, dear," Finnegan told them, grinning. "Rory, I believe that you'll be attending the same boarding school in Australia as our dear children," he said dramatically.

Rory laughed. "It is quite possible," she told him, smirking.

"Touché, my dear," Finnegan said, laughing. "Watch out for my son, Finn, he's quite the character."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Rothschild," Rory said, laughing. She knew that these were not typical society types; they actually loved their kids, and were a bit eccentric.

"None of this, Mr. Rothschild, business," Finnegan told her, waving his hand. "It's Finnegan."

That statement surprised everyone standing there. All of them had had to wait months to call him that, and a few of them couldn't still call him that.

"Rory, you'll also be rooming with my daughter, Stephanie," Amelia said, smiling. She, like Finnegan and the others in the three couples, loved this girl already. "She's best friends with Finn and Robert."

"I'm sure we'll all be great friends," Rory said, sincerely. She knew that if the children were anything like their parents, they would get along just fine.

"Of course, dear," Finnegan said, impatiently. "Would you like to dance with me? It is your party, after all," he said, offering her his hand.

She looked to his wife, who just smiled at her and nodded. She took that as an okay and took the hand that he offered.

"Splendid, darling," he said, grinning. Rory laughed at him as he led her onto the dance floor. They began waltzing, all attention in the room turning to them.

"Mother," Lorelai said sharply, coming to Emily. She took no notice of the other couples and Paris standing there. "What the hell is Rory doing dancing with Mr. Rothschild? I swear if she messes this deal up for me..." she trailed off, muttering under her breath.

"Or what Lorelai?" a woman said, coming up behind Lorelai. They all looked to the new comer while Paris gasped and threw herself into the woman's arms.

"Mommy!" she shouted, hugging the woman tightly.

"Hello, darling," Marissa Gilmore-Gellar greeted her daughter. "Or what Lorelai?" she asked her sister again, letting go of her daughter to look at her younger sister.

"This is none of your concern, Marissa," Lorelai said coldly.

"I think that my niece is my business," Marissa stated. "I've had to deal with her coming to my house in the middle of the night because you've ignored her or insulted her. I'm done with you doing that to her."

"Guys, now is not the time to do this," Paris said, becoming aware of the people watching.

"Oh, we will," Marissa told her sister, going over with her daughter and Emily to Francine. Angrily, Lorelai just stalked back to Christopher.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what will you major in when you go to college?" Finnegan asked Rory as they waltzed.

"Most likely law," Rory told him, smiling softly. "I know most about that and it's what I actually like. Insurance really isn't my thing, but I'll do it anyway," she shrugged.

"Fascinating," he muttered. "My son, Finn, will be taking over the hotel and resort chain that we own, as well as the banking firms."

"Interesting," Rory said. She really liked this man; he entertained her.

"What college do you plan on attending?" he asked her, curiously.

"Yale, of course," she said, shrugging. "I've wanted to go there anyway, so I'll go there first, then to Princeton to please the Haydens for graduate school."

"Yes, of course," he said. "You'll be in the Life and Death Brigade, I assume," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Not like I have a choice," she said, smirking. "I need to take more risks, anyway."

"Stick with Finn, Robert, and Steph and they'll have you doing daring things within the first week," Finnegan told her seriously.

She laughed and said, "If these children are anything like all of you, I'll be happy to be friends with them. You're different than normal society people."

"That's because we're technically not society people," Finnegan told her, laughing at her confused expression. "My wife and I are Australian. We raised Finn there, so that's where he is a lot of the time. The Vanderbilts raised Stephanie in California until she was ten and the Bergdorfs were in London until Robert was eleven. We've kept them all together mostly, though," he told her shrugging.

"That sounds nice," Rory said seriously. She never did family things, as she couldn't be near Lorelai without her ignoring her or insulting her and near Kevin without him making fun of her or just being an ass.

"You don't have the best family life, do you?" Finnegan asked, sensing what she was thinking about.

"Not really, no," she said truthfully.

"Tell me about it," he offered, as the song changed again. They took no notice of it, but both of them became aware that all eyes in the room were on them. Rory signaled to Paris to dance with someone when she saw that her Aunt Marissa was there. She was pleased, but confused at the same time. Just then, Paris took David Vanderbilt onto the floor and Marissa took Alan Bergdorf. Rory mouthed 'thank you' to both of them.

She turned back to Finnegan, who was laughing softly. "Don't like the room's reaction?" he asked knowingly.

"Don't like all eyes to be on me all the time," she said, smirking. "Some of the times, I can deal with it."

"Believe me kid, hang out with our kids and you'll be a totally different person," he told her, smirking. "Now, tell me about this family life."

Rory hesitated slightly, before deciding to tell him anyway. "You know the story of my birth, do you not?" she asked, continuing when he nodded. "Well, I have a twin brother, Kevin. He's friends with Logan Huntzberger, Colin McCrae, and Tristan DuGrey. About 6 months ago, my grandparents decided to announce to all of us that I was to be the heiress, and only me," she rolled her eyes.

"So he's angry about that?" Finnegan asked, curious. He knew that this girl didn't have the greatest life from what Emily had told him, Phillipa, and the other two couples.

"Among other things," Rory said. "He doesn't like that I actually like society and that I fit in perfectly. He doesn't fit very well. I guess he's like my mother. She and my Aunt Marissa don't get along because of that," she said, sighing.

"Do you not have a good relationship with your mother either?" Finnegan asked, curious. He had heard from other society families that Lorelai was a doting mother.

Rory scoffed. "I don't have _a_ relationship with the woman." At Finnegan's raised eyebrows, she decided to elaborate. "She favors my brother. She doesn't speak to me unless to criticize or insult me. Mostly, I'm just ignored by her. My father is okay, though. The only thing is that he doesn't like to get in between me, Lorelai, and Kevin."

"But you're close with your grandparents, aunt, and cousin?" he asked. He noticed that when Paris and Rory entered, when she spoke to her grandmother, and when she saw that her aunt was here.

"My aunt is mostly away on business with her husband. When she's here, she's more like my mother than Lorelai has ever been. Paris and I mostly stick together; we're best friends. Paris, Marissa, and I have a really good relationship with all of my grandparents. They never pressure me or criticize me like my mother does," she told him, shrugging. She had learned to let go of everything that Lorelai had done to her.

"Don't care anymore?" he asked, seeing her shrug her shoulders.

"Paris helped me realize that if they want to be like that, then I don't have to care anymore. I realized that it's true," she said nonchalantly.

"Well, remember, that whenever you need something or somewhere to go, my house is always free," Finnegan told her softly.

"Thank you," she said softly, touched.

"Any time, my dear. And I will assure Lorelai that you're not ruining our business deal," he added, smirking at Lorelai's scowling face.

"She's that pissed?" Rory asked, excitedly. She basically lived to make her mother mad, as of lately.

"Definitely," Finnegan told her, smiling. "I suppose we should go over there now- we've been dancing three songs," he said surprised.

"Has it been that many?" Rory asked, just as surprised. She really enjoyed talking to Finnegan and she was sad that it was over.

"Don't worry, darling," he said, grinning and looping his arm around her waist, walking with her to the group that they left. Paris and Marissa followed with the other two men behind them. "As I told you, I'm sure that Finn will bring you home often during school. We're going back there tomorrow evening."

"Wonderful," she said sincerely.

"You should come over for dinner with the kids," Phillipa exclaimed, hearing the conversation.

"Really?" Rory asked, surprised. She liked these people more than expected.

"Most definitely," Finnegan told her, grinning.

"I'll ask the others about it when I meet them," Rory said, genuinely touched that these people were being so kind to her.

"Finn will let us know," Phillipa told her grinning.

"Rory, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Dad and Straub want to give you your presents," Marissa said from behind them.

"Aunt Rissa!" Rory exclaimed, throwing herself into her aunt's arms. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I persuaded Michael to let me come back to see you off," Marissa said, laughing.

Rory pulled back and said to the group, "Will you excuse me, please?"

"Of course, dear," Miranda Bergdorf told her.

"We'll see you tomorrow night, Rory," Finnegan told her, winking at her.

"Bye Finnegan," Rory said, kissing his cheek.

Marissa pulled Rory, looping her arm through hers. They were almost to the study when Rory's arm was pulled into a room. She dragged Marissa with her and they were met with the angry faces of Lorelai Gilmore and Kevin Hayden. Kevin's friends were sitting away from them, as to not get involved.

"Oh shit," Rory said loudly at the same time that Marissa gritted her teeth together.

"Lorelai," she said calmly.

**R&R!! Tell me if you like it!! Don't get to vote between Finn and Logan!**


	4. Author's NoteUp for Adoption

Hello everyone,

I must say that I'm extremely disappointed in myself as I write this. I made a promise many years ago when I first began to write fanfiction that I would never abandon a story. So far, I've kept that promise.

However, it seems that life gets in the way of everything, as does creativity that comes and goes.

I've come to the conclusion that this story, She's Back, is not a story that I'm willing to finish. I began writing this story in 2006 and published it in 2009. It's hard to believe that I was only 16. Frankly, I am appalled at the atrocious writing that I once displayed. Looking back, I realize that I significantly improved** after** I published this story.

I adore Gilmore Girls, and I likely always will. It was a show that my mother and I always watched together and now that we're apart, it will remain to be a show that I'm always willing to watch and write about. However, this story is not the same.

Quite honestly, I could get past the appalling writing and just start the story over. Unfortunately, I have no idea where I would possibly take it, because the plot was horribly underdeveloped in this first draft.

Therefore, I am willing to allow this story to be put up for adoption. I know that there are many faithful readers of this story who have been patiently waiting for me to update for years. I apologize to each and every one of you. I had no idea this would happen, but it has and I cannot change that.

Thank you for reading this, if you even made it this far. I apologize for the rambling, but I just wanted to explain everything.

Anyone who is interested in adopting this story, please send me a private message letting me know that you will adopt it, and a link to the first chapter so that I may post it on this story and on my profile for any person who would like to read the new version.

Thank you,

Aliyah


	5. New Story!

s/8186275/1/Shes_Back

Hello everyone!

This is the link to the first chapter of the new "She's Back" by Rori Potter. She's changed a few things, but I think it will be great! Hope you all enjoy it and sorry again that I had to discontinue it! This story will be deleted in the next few weeks, so don't be surprised to find it missing!

Thanks Rori Potter for taking this story from my hands!

Aliyah


End file.
